


Vampiric Dealings

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Evil Space Boyfriends, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Slow Relationship Building, There's gonna be a lot of blood, VAMPIRES IN SPACE, Vampires, Y'know the usual Vampire stuff, blood tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are nothing but fairy tales told to kids to make them behave, and are used as a trope in horror holo-vids to frighten teenage couples. They don't exist--shouldn't exist. And yet, somehow...they do.</p><p>After losing control, Kylo Ren passes his vampirism to General Hux, who's left to struggle with the need for blood, the inability to consume 'normal' food, and healing powers that frighten him, more than they do impress him.</p><p>Is there a way to reverse this? Only one way to find out...and that's to go to all corners of the galaxy to meet up with other vampires and their cults, to see if there is a safe cure for this, before it becomes too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bite 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my first multi-chapter fic on here! I work full-time, so it might be slow to update, so hopefully you'll be patient with me! There'll be a new twist to vampirism in this fic, so hopefully it'll make sense!

Hux knew what had happened, even before he had reached the scene.

The smell of burning metal, wires, and ozone filled the hallway, which was now void of all stormtroopers and officers. Everyone knew to vacate the area, when it came to dealing with Kylo Ren. Especially a Kylo Ren in the middle of a tantrum.

The General didn’t hear the tell-tale yelling and screaming, muffled behind the mask that the Knight of Ren wore. Which meant that he was done throwing his tantrum, and had worn himself out, and hopefully left the area. Hux was in no mood to deal with one of Kylo’s tantrums again. The damage he caused racked up costs every single time. And, judging by the amount of smoke that was gathering in the hallway, he could only imagine how much this repair would cost.

Turning around the corner, Hux saw two things—he saw a room with it’s door gone—not open, _gone_ —and something smoldering inside of it. No doubt the entire room had been slashed to bits by Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. And speaking of the young man, he was outside of it, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. His hooded scarf was gone ( _Hopefully lost in the burning mess…_ thought Hux),  but his mask was still on, concealing his features. Hux had no idea what sort of temperament Kylo was in, but he didn’t care. He strode past him, peering into the room…and swearing softly at the damage he saw.

“Of all your selfish outbursts, Ren, this is the worst!” snapped Hux, turning sharply to look at him, “The entire room is destroyed!! Not just a console or a few computers, but _the entire room_!! How you managed to do that, is just…!”

Hux let out a harsh sigh, running a hand through his neatly combed hair, destroying the work he put into it that morning, “Do you understand how much this is going to cost?! There’s so much to repair, and the fact that the room is _smoldering_ in flame…” He shook his head, glaring over at the young man, “Really, you’re a selfish brat. You know that? Are you even listening--?”

Kylo Ren hadn’t moved from his spot,, and was still breathing hard. Even through the crackling of the fire in the destroyed room, Hux could hear his heavy breathing through that stupid mask that he wore. But what made Hux curious…was that Kylo was trembling. Was it with anger? Letting the rage pass through him? Or was it something else? Had he hurt himself? Judging by the state of the room, Kylo could’ve easily snagged himself on a piece of metal or something.

“What’s wrong?” sighed Hux, placing his hands on his hips, “If you’re hurt, head to the medbay. Don’t stand around here feeling sorry for yourself. Though, by the way, no need for an apology for destroying the room—“

Hux stopped his sarcastic remark, as Kylo suddenly pitched forward, as if collapsing. Hux swore softly, rushing forward to catch the young man before he hit the floor—

Only to watch him literally disappear before his eyes, a slight breeze in his wake.

“What--?”

Had that just happened? Did Kylo Ren literally disappear before his eyes? _Probably with help from the Force or something…_ he thought, frowning as he waved his hand in front of him, making sure Kylo didn’t make himself invisible with the Force…if that was a thing that could happen. Suddenly there was a loud metallic clunk, causing him to jump and whirl around. There was no one there…but now Kylo Ren’s mask lay on the ground in front of the smoldering room. The mask was there…but the man was not.

“Quit playing games, Ren!” snapped Hux, looking behind him, still not seeing where he was, “You’re childish enough for throwing a tantrum, this is even more childish, playing tricks with the Force! Or…whatever it is your doing!” He waved a dismissive hand, “Now, come out! I’ll have you pick up that room first, you know!”

Just as Hux turned around again, he froze, shuddering. He felt something pressing at the back of his mind—the tell-tale sign of Kylo trying to probe into his mind. But this was something…different. This one was a lot more forceful, almost animalistic. Was this still Kylo playing tricks on him? He knew he didn’t like him probing around in his mind. He put up a wall of sorts—he had practice doing such a thing, with a man like Kylo Ren around. Once that ‘pressure’ was gone, he turned around, fully prepared to go back to his own duties—

Only to have something large and black suddenly rush at him, and slam him against the wall.

Hux couldn’t even let out a sound, the impact knocking the wind out of him. A gloved hand tugged at his pristine uniform, tugging his collar down, while another hand roughly grabbed Hux’s jaw and forced his head to one side. After the surprise wore off, Hux realized that this was _Kylo Ren_ treating him in such a fashion. His larger body easily pinned Hux’s smaller one to the wall, but that didn’t mean that he was just going to stand there and take it.

“Kylo Ren, what the FUCK are you doing?!” snapped Hux, already struggling. He felt Kylo’s grip on his jaw tightened, and he knew there was going to be bruises under those fingertips. He opened his mouth again to protest, only to have his voice die in his throat, as he felt Kylo’s hot breath against his neck. A mad blush crept it’s way onto Hux’s pale cheeks, a pleasant shiver going through his body against his wishes. What the hell was he doing?! Hux tried moving his legs, wanting to try and knee the Knight of Ren in the stomach (or the groin) to try and move him away, “You stop this right this instan—“

A gloved hand moved to quickly cover Hux’s mouth, turning his protest into muffled words. Kylo’s glove smelled like burning metal and ozone, and leather. Another shiver went through him, as he felt Kylo’s lips along his neck. Was he _kissing_ him?? A feral growl left Kylo’s throat, causing Hux to let another sort of shiver go through his body. He’d never heard Kylo make THAT noise before. What was going on with him? Was he well? Obviously not, if he was acting like this. Hux continued to struggle against him—Kylo’s hands were occupied at the moment, one over his mouth, and the other tugging down his uniform to expose his neck. So Hux’s own hands were free. Deciding that this young man needed no mercy, he reached up and grabbed a handful of Kylo’s hair, attempting to yank his head back with a good tug. Even if he couldn’t yell out at the moment, maybe causing him some pain would get him to move.

Instead, that just made things worse. The sharp tug to his locks caused Kylo to growl out again, and Hux had the strangest sensation of _teeth_ against his skin…before Kylo bit down hard.

Hux immediately knew that something was wrong. He’d gotten bitten before, by both sentient beings and animals. But this bite….this bite belonged to an animal. For Hux now felt fangs buried deep into his neck.

The general froze—when did Kylo Ren get fangs? And the worst part of it was that they felt natural. These weren’t fake teeth for a costume, these were his actual teeth. His actual fangs. Hux felt another strange sensation, one that caused him to gasp into Kylo’s glove over his mouth. Kylo had began sucking hard at Hux’s neck, and there was an odd sensation of something _leaving_ his body. It wasn’t until he felt something trickling down his neck and down his chest, that he realized what that was…and what was going on.

Kylo Ren was drinking his blood.

“ _REN!!_ ” he tried to shout, but the gloved hand over his mouth muffled his words. Now more than ever, he started to struggle. Trying to kick out at him, punch him, pull his hair—anything to get him to move. But Kylo was as still as a statue, and seemingly made out of granite. Nothing Hux did was making him move. In fact, some of the blows caused him to bite down even harder, causing Hux to cry out against the glove over his mouth. How and _why_ was Kylo Ren drinking his blood? And so much of it too—Hux could feel his blood practically gushing out of the wounds that his fangs created. Did he bite down into a vein? He had to—a normal fanged bite wouldn’t bring forth that much blood…

It didn’t take long for Hux to start feeling the effects of blood loss. His struggling became weaker, and he started noticing his vision blurring at the edges, as well as a few sparkles dancing in his vision. Feeling that he wasn’t struggling anymore, Kylo moved his hands, removing his one from Hux’s mouth, as one arm snaked around his waist, the other moving up to grip tightly at Hux’s hair, yanking his head back, as he continued to bite and suck at Hux’s neck. One of Hux’s hands remained tangled in Kylo’s hair, still attempting to pull him away, while the other settled for just grabbing at his arm, weakly.

Hux could hear his heartbeat slowing, the pounding in his ears drowning out any other noises, including the odd sucking from his neck. Was he going to die?? Was Kylo Ren literally going to bleed him out? Consume all his blood, and leave him a pale husk?

“R…Ren…Stop…I can’t…” he started to say, a bit startled at how weak his voice had gotten. He tried giving Kylo’s hair a firm tug, but it was getting harder to even hold a grip on his hair. He felt his eyelids getting heavier, and keeping them open was quite the challenge. He was getting cold…and ironically, Kylo was getting warmer. _Bastard…you’re getting warmer from my blood…Stealing my blood to be warm…you infuriating…bastard…_ he thought, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

Hux still had no idea what was going on…but he was too tired to try and think about it.

He couldn’t hold on anymore, and with a wispy sigh, Hux went limp, and everything went blissfully black.


	2. Bite 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare bubbles up from the darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting take on a nightmare scene. The 'black mass' will be explained later on in the fic! Stay tuned!

And suddenly, everything turned white.

Hux blinked—where was he? He looked around, but he couldn’t make out anything. This void was completely white. Yet, despite it being so white, he didn’t have to squint his eyes. Where was he? He tried stepping forward, but found himself rooted to the spot. And yet, nothing was there holding his legs, holding him back. And he was standing. So…what was going on?

“…If this is one of the hells…it’s rather plain.” he mumbled aloud, blinking as he heard his voice echo. So, this place had walls?  But where? And why was he the only one here?

Though that didn’t last long. Hux heard a noise. He couldn’t turn his body, so he looked over his shoulder instead. But it was still a white void. Yet, the sound started getting louder. It sounded like a voice, but it was so warped, it was hard to tell. As it got louder and louder, it seemingly got closer. Soon, Hux was turning his head this way and that, trying to find where this sound was coming from. When it finally reached it’s full volume (or at least, Hux thought it was at full volume), a cold shiver went down his spine.

This noise wasn’t a human’s voice. It was something more… _otherworldly_. Animal, almost.

Looking down at his feet, Hux barely had the time to register something rushing _up_ at him. A black mass, something large and wearing a tattered cloak. Hux couldn’t see any eyes, but he saw rows of sharp teeth, all of which were bared, and aiming right for him. The sound released again, and Hux suddenly found he could move his arms, as he quickly clasped his hands over his ears, at the thing _shrieking_ below him. Looking down, the mass was close enough to bite off his feet, but instead it let out another bone-chilling shriek…and launched right up at Hux.

The general let out a yell, moving his arms to shield his face from this _thing_ biting his face off…but he didn’t feel anything. Lowering his arms, he realized that his environment had changed…and not for the better.

Everything was a dark crimson color—and Hux realized with a jolt that this was—

“Blood--?!”

Looking down at his feet, he found that he was standing— _standing_ —in blood that was reaching over his boots, pouring down into them and soaking his socks. It was warm. The blood was warm. Hux swallowed hard, feeling his stomach churn. He wasn’t faint around blood, nor weak-stomached. He’d seen enough bloodshed to work past that reflex. But _this_ …this was entirely different.

Hux raised his leg, and with a jolt he realized that he could do just that. He could move his legs. He stumbled slightly, feeling returning to his legs, before whirling around, looking all around him. The white ‘walls’ were still there, the little waves of blood lapping up against them causing it to splatter in macabre patterns. The sloshing of blood now filled the room—if it could even be called that. The ceiling was also crimson, but it wasn’t blood. …Unless it was dried blood. Everywhere Hux turned, it was the same—white walls being splattered with blood from the blood covered floor, and the ceiling holding that same dark crimson color. And he could smell _nothing_ but the scent of blood. It was nauseating…and it wasn’t at the same time.

“What is going on?!” he shouted, hearing his voice echo back to him again. Whirling around, he sloshed through the blood, storming towards one of the walls. If there were walls, there was something beyond them. Possibly an escape? He reached a hand out, feeling the wall, making sure it was there. He was a bit startled to see that not only were his gloves gone…but his skin was as white as the wall he was touching. Was he a corpse? But he was moving…and he felt his own heart beating inside of his chest…why was he so white??

Hux shook his head—there were too many unknowns for his liking. He patted the wall with his hand, before pounding at it with his fist. It sounded solid. He moved along the wall, pounding at it, trying to listen for a hollow spot, or even a slit in the wall, something to determine that there was a way out. There was another way he could try this, too.

“Let me out of here!” he shouted, pounding his fist harder against the white, blood-stained wall , “I don’t know what you’re planning on doing, but I _demand_ that you let me out! Don’t keep me trapped in here like an animal! How dare you--?”

He stopped, his fist hitting the wall, and hearing a hollow noise. There was something there! Hand sore, Hux decided to give the wall a few good kicks, splattering even more blood onto it. While he was on more of the skinny side, Hux knew that he had strong legs. Getting a kick from him would surely smart.

After kicking the wall for a moment, Hux started to hear another noise. It was another voice…but nothing demonic like the last one. And it was coming from the other side of the hollow wall. He watched it for a moment, before moving closer, pressing his ear up against the white wall, closing his eyes. What was going on? Who was there? Where they coming for him? And why did the voice sound so much like his officers and troopers? Was it Phasma? Mitaka? Or even Ren?

“…Hello--?”

The moment the words left his mouth, everything went silent. There were no more voices, and even the blood sloshing around his feet and the walls suddenly went still. So quiet it was, that Hux’s ears were ringing. Before he could make sense of what happened…a black mass launched out of the wall—no, _through_ the wall, enveloping Hux for a moment, tossing him down into the blood he was standing in.

The floor under him seemed to give way, as Hux now found himself sinking into a pool of blood.

Whatever had pushed him had to have been pulling him down—he knew he didn’t weigh that much. Yet here he was, sinking deeper and deeper into this pool of blood. Everything around him was crimson—blood was soaking into his uniform, staining his hair and pale skin, getting into his mouth and nose and eyes. Hux was startled that the blood wasn’t stinging him…but he still couldn’t breathe in it. It was like being underwater. He tried to swim up, only to find that his limbs weren’t moving. His lungs were burning, he had to breathe, he had to get back up to the surface and he had to breathe…!

But just as Hux was about to take in a breath, filling his lungs with blood—he was suddenly above the pool, back to where he could breathe.

The General spluttered, coughed, and gasped, as he sat up, finding floor beneath his feet once more. He thought it was some sort of hallucination at first…but blood had completely soaked through his uniform, and he felt it caking to his hair.

“You better let me out of here…” coughed Hux, slowly getting to his feet, “Do you think this is any way to treat a General of the First Order?”

Standing up tall, he raised a hand to push his hair back, grimacing as he felt the blood stick to it like gel. Like it was coagulated, “Just great…This is going to be hell getting out…” he mumbled, turning around—

Only to meet that nightmarish mass face-first.

Hux wheeled back, pressing up against the wall that he had been kicking earlier. Now that the mass wasn’t rushing him, he could get a better look at it…and part of him wished he hadn’t.

The mass seemed like a floating bunch of tattered cloaks and smoke whirling around in a reaper-like shape. Hux couldn’t see any legs nor arms, but he could make out a distinct head. Or rather…a skull. The skull looked like an animal, like an anooba or some sort of equine creature. It’s skeletal mouth was filled with rows and rows of sharp, vicious teeth, with nasty fangs replacing the canines. Hux could see a tongue too, black as night and dripping with equally black saliva…if that’s what it was. The skull had no eyes, and there was no visible neck attached to this skull, either. It was just floating there. It truly was like a reaper out of some religious text…

Hux blinked, realizing it had something in it’s jaws. Looking closer, as it blended in with the creature’s colors, he saw that it was Kylo Ren’s helmet. His heart thudded hard in his chest. There wasn’t a head in there, was there--?

He didn’t have to wait long for an answer. The creature let out a distorted growl, before biting down hard, shattering the helmet in it’s jaws. There was nothing inside of the helmet, as Hux glanced down, watching the shards of the helmet disappear into the blood below. Looking back up, the creature was simply watching him, the only noises it was making being soft, distorted growls. It cocked it’s head to and fro, like a confused dog, before pulling back slightly. But just as Hux relaxed, he soon found that this thing wouldn’t give him that luxury.

It let out that terrifying shriek from earlier, the black mass gathering up, as if readying to propel forward…and it did just that. It headed right for Hux, but instead of going through him…that black mass forced itself into Hux’s mouth, and down his throat.

Hux let out a panicked yell, his hands working hard to try and remove this thing from his mouth. It seemed that, as soon as the mass hit his mouth, it turned into some sort of thick liquid, and continued pouring down his throat, and down into his stomach. He gagged and heaved, but it just kept coming. But..the strange thing was…whatever this was being shoved into his mouth…it didn’t taste _bad_. The texture was awful, but the taste…wasn’t that horrible. As soon as that realization crossed his mind, he found that he was craving it. This…thing…was delicious. He realized he closed his eyes, as he drank this mass up eagerly, feeling some of it spill down his chin, but he didn’t care. He needed as much of this as he could handle. He heard the skull growl out, as if in warning, but Hux ignored it. He greedily drank the mass down, before the growl turned into a snarl, he felt something yank back—

And the thing was gone.

Hux stood there, blinking, feeling that black thick liquid covering his chin. He licked his lips. The taste was familiar…and he realized with unnatural calmness…that it was blood.

He grinned, before pitching forward, expecting his body to splash into the blood below…only to land on nothing, and fall into blissful unconsciousness.


	3. Bite 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finally wakes up. But what's this strange sensation that he's starting to feel...?

Hux felt himself returning to consciousness slowly. It was as if his mind was wading through molasses, being very slow and sluggish. His senses were coming to him embarrassingly slow, but he took his time. Pushing himself awake would get him nowhere. Let things come to him naturally. Even it if did take an annoyingly long time.

The first thing he was aware of, was that he was laying on something soft and warm. Whatever was laid over his body was warm. Then his sense of smell came back, and he smelled disinfectant. Something…very clean. Pristine. _Medbay…_ he thought, slowly. He was in the medbay, and he was probably laying on one of their beds, with a thermal cover over him. But he hadn’t gotten cold, had he? Why was he being kept warm? More sensations came back to him, and he felt something on his right arm, near his elbow. He barely moved his arm, and he felt something _in_ it—an IV. He had an IV in. Confusion was slow to come. Why did he have an IV in? What happened to him? He felt a slight throbbing at his neck as well, as if he had gotten choked…or something. Whatever it was, it was sore. He swallowed hard, wincing at the fact that his throat felt so _dry_ …! Just how long had he been laying there?

Finally, he decided to open his eyes. At the same time, his sense of hearing came back, and he could vaguely hear the soft ‘beep beep’ of a heart monitor, and some conversations outside of his room. The lights in his room were dimmed, which helped. Nothing came into focus right away, and Hux could only stare at these random colorless blobs, before they finally took form. He stared down at the foot of his bed, letting his covered feet come into focus, before looking around. His room was empty, aside from a chair and a single couch. He had an IV drip on one side of the bed, and the heart monitor on the other. There was a small bedside table next to him as well, having what looked like a cup of water, and a data pad. Was someone here? Recently?

Hux tried to sit up a little, only to find his arms trembling from the mere effort, falling back into his pillows with a soft huff. He had to have been unconscious for some time—he wouldn’t have been this weak, otherwise. Before he could even hail a nurse to ask questions, one came into his room, moving slowly and quietly, as if afraid to disturb him. When she turned around, she actually jumped and let out a surprised squeak, her hands flying over her mouth, before going over to his bedside, quickly.

“G-General! You’re finally awake!” she exclaimed, obviously elated to see that he had regained consciousness, “How do you feel?”

“I-I…” he croaked out, wincing as his throat felt as dry as Tatooine. Seeing this, the nurse grabbed the cup off of the table, going to fill it with water, before returning to his bedside, helping him take a long drink from it, before returning it to the table. Hells, he couldn’t even hold a cup on his own yet…

“Better?” she asked, giving him a smile, before going to checking the equipment.

Hux nodded, swallowing hard and licking his dry lips, “Y…Yes. Thank you for that.” He lifted his head, watching her, before remembering she’d asked a question, “As for how I feel…I feel weak. Sluggish. What…What happened?”

The nurse looked over at him worriedly, taking a data pad out of her uniform and bringing up something, typing down what was reading out on the equipment, before looking back up at him, “Well, it doesn’t surprise me that you’re still a bit weak. You’ve been unconscious for about three days, and this is your first time even attempting to wake up.”

Hux stared at her, incredulously, “Th—Three days?!”

The nurse—her name tag read Kali—nodded, “Yes sir, three days. Lord Ren brought you in here all of a sudden. You were bleeding heavily from your neck, and had practically bled out. Turns out, someone had attacked you viciously, and slashed your neck. Lord Ren apparently took care of the attacker…though he almost didn’t get you here in time.” She shook her head, sadly, “You were on death’s doorstep for a moment there, sir. But you pulled through—as of now, you’re still recovering from the amount of blood you lost.”

Hux reached up slowly, feeling around his neck, feeling a chill going down his spine, as he felt the bandage there. Had…someone really tried to slash at his throat? He closed his eyes, trying to remember what had occurred, before he lost consciousness…but nothing was coming to him. The more he tried to remember, the more it brought on a headache. He sighed, opening his eyes as he looked down at his hands, squeezing them into fists, before relaxing them, feeling his muscles protest a little. He really had been practically dead, if his muscles were protesting from such a simple action.

“Where is Ren?” he asked, looking back up at Kali.

Kali shook her head, “I don’t know, sir. I think he left on his command shuttle some time ago, but I can double check on that.”

“Could you? I want to ask him what happened—since he was there and all.” he said, leaning back into his pillows. He had spent so much time sleeping already…yet he still felt tired. Was it because he had lost so much blood?

Kali nodded, “Let me run a few tests on you first, then I’ll go and find him. And bring you some food, if you think you can stomach it.”

Hux thought about that for a moment. At the mention of food, his stomach gave quite the mighty growl, causing him to flush, and the nurse to giggle. Though he had never been this hungry in his life. Just the mention of food had him almost drooling, and he swallowed hard to not disgrace himself like that.

As Kali worked on running tests on him, Hux couldn’t stop watching her. It wasn’t as if he was vying for her—she was attractive sure, but Hux had no interest in her. Yet…he watched her every move. The movement of her hands, the turning of her head. The way her wrists were just barely visible beyond her sleeves. And a slight vein appeared, when she turned her head to the right. She had a very slender neck…and dainty wrists. And the more he stared at her neck, the more he thought he could hear her pulse, beating strongly under her soft skin—

“…Sir?”

Hux came out of his thoughts abruptly, causing him to jump a little. What…had _that_ been about? He gave his head a small shake, before looking back at Kali, his interest in her neck and wrists gone. Why had he been so focused on that? And why did it make his stomach growl even louder?

“S—Sorry…I’m more out of it than I thought…” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair, before grimacing. Hells, his hair was greasy. He needed a shower. A shower that would have to wait, as he didn’t need himself collapsing in the shower, and having to be ‘rescued’ while soaking wet and completely naked, “Some food would be nice. Something light, though. I don’t want to put my stomach through hell, putting something in it for the first time in three days.”

“Understandable.” said Kali with a smile, “I’ll put in for some soup and crackers, and I’ll get it to you immediately.”

Hux watched her leave, closing the door behind her softly, before sighing heavily and leaning back into his pillows, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Hells, he felt absolutely terrible. He was starving, he was cold, and was apparently staring at young ladies necks and wrists. _I’d say I need to sleep more, but I got three day’s worth. No more sleeping for a bit._ he thought, shaking his head, before lowering his hands. Though he raised one up again to touch the bandage around his neck. Had someone really gone and attacked him, slashing at his throat? And if he had been slashed, why could he still talk normally? Or was it at the side? He let his finger move to the side of his neck, before wincing with a soft gasp of pain. Right there—something under the bandage was extremely sore and tender. Did someone truly attack him at his neck? And with what??

“Later…” he mumbled to himself, watching the door to his room, and waiting for Kali to come back. Hopefully the food she brought would be alright—his stomach was folding in on itself with hunger, and he hoped the small meal would be enough to shut his stomach up. Something that would quell this terrible hunger he felt, gnawing away at his abdomen…


	4. Bite 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are truly not going well for General Hux...

Unfortunately, things only got worse.

His first meal didn’t stay down at all—a simple bowl of broth soup, and some small crackers. It tasted wonderful, having not eaten in three days…but minutes later, nausea hit him so hard and quick, he barely had time to grab for a bucket, before everything came up in a messy rush, leaving him shaky and feeling even worse than before. And it didn’t end there.

Hux quickly learned that he couldn’t keep any food down, whatsoever.

No matter what he ate, it came up violently. Nothing would stay down in his stomach. Water was the only thing that managed to stay down, though even that still made him feel a bit ill. As the days went on, not eating was taking its toll on his body. His face became more gaunt, and he wasn’t retaining body heat as well. …Well, he always had poor circulation, thus his insulated boots and constant wearing of his coat…but now it was worse. Hux was wracked with chills almost every night, to the point where his body hurt from shivering so much. No matter how many blankets they gave him, he couldn’t fight off the chill that seemed to infect down into his bones. A thermal cover sometimes helped, but the chills would always return. His stomach was killing him, having nothing in there, and the cramps would often have him curled up into a tight, trembling ball under the covers, the pain nearly bringing him to tears.

There was only one thing that brought him relief.

During one particularly bad bout of chills, Hux accidentally bit down into his hand, trying to muffle his pained whimpers. He bit down hard enough to draw blood. At first, he was scared that the blood would cause him to vomit again…but instead, his stomach seemed to settle. He had no idea why his blood was his saving grace, but he wasn’t going to argue about it, in his near delirious state. Unfortunately, the nurses quickly caught onto Hux purposely biting himself, and tightly wrapped his hands and wrists, thinking he was going to chew through his wrists and end his life. But he wasn’t going to do that. He wanted to _live_ …! He needed his blood to live! It made no sense, but he needed his blood!

Hux had no idea how much time had passed. Minutes and hours passed in a delirious haze, tossing and turning, moaning and crying out in pain, and trembling hard enough to almost bite through his tongue. The nurses were doing their best to try and care for him, and even had an IV in him, though that was a challenge. Not only was he trembling hard, but he had lost so much weight that it was hard finding a good vein to put the IV into. The nutrition IV helped a little bit, it was at least keeping him alive…but there was no improvement otherwise. He was still basically skeletal, not gaining any weight, wracked with chills, and having almost extreme stomach pains. The nurses were afraid to sedate him, in case the drugs slowed his heart to a stopping point. They could only make up so many excuses to the others, about why General Hux hadn’t come back out of the medbay. And, no matter how many times Hux cried out for Kylo Ren in his delirious bouts, no one could find him.

Where was Kylo Ren?

Would his Force ability be able to help the general?

If only he would appear, maybe Hux would have a fighting chance…

 

*********

 

Kali walked into Hux’s room, walking quietly, though she knew it was pointless to be quiet. No one knew if Hux actually slept, with how his delirious bouts were. Glancing over at his bed, she saw that he was completely covered with four blankets, one of which was a thermal cover. He was huddled under them, curled up into a tiny ball, trembling. He wasn’t making any noise, and his vitals were as normal as they could be. For the past few days, his heart rate was higher than normal, and his nutrition levels were just above malnutrition, thanks to the IV they put in him. Seeing that he hadn’t noticed her, she went about her check up on the machines. She wanted to pull the covers down and take a better look at him…but Kali knew what he’d look like. Practically a skeleton, with how skinny and gaunt he’d gotten. At least his hands and wrists were wrapped up still—she had no idea why he started biting himself, but she knew it couldn’t continue. He seemed rather upset that he couldn’t bite at himself, but he was too weak to even unwrap his own bandages.

This truly wasn’t looking good for him.

“General…” she sighed softly, shaking her head, her heart going out to him, “You need to get better. Your men are waiting for you…!”

They tested for everything—poison, disease…and nothing came up. He hadn’t been poisoned, nor was he infected with some sort of a disease or sickness. Whatever was ailing him, they couldn’t figure it out. He was wasting away…yet just barely hanging onto life. How he was still staying alive, was beyond the doctors and nurses. But something was keeping him attached to the living world—and they just hoped it’d last a bit longer, until they could help him.

Organizing the tools on the table, her finger slipped by a scalpel, causing her to hiss softly in pain, yanking her hand back quickly. Looking at her finger, she frowned, seeing that’s she had sliced into her finger pretty bad. A drop of blood was already dripping down, splattering onto the tray of tools. Sighing, she sucked on her finger, grimacing at the taste of blood on her tongue.

“I don’t know why you wanted to bite at yourself, General…” she muttered, mainly to herself, sticking out her tongue at the awful flavor still lingering there, “Blood tastes horrible.”

Blinking, she saw that she had dripped blood down onto the tools and sighed, shoulders slumping, “Well, this whole thing needs decontaminated…” she mumbled under her breath, picking up the tray with one hand, and sucking on her bleeding finger with the other. He heard Hux’s shift around in bed, but paid it no mind. He moved around a lot in his sleep, mainly to just curl back up again.

If she had turned around, she would’ve seen him out of bed, crouched down on it in a predatory manner, eyes basically glowing in the dim light.

He jumped, and pounced on her.

A strong hand clapped over her mouth, silencing her.

No one could hear her scream, as a pair of sharp fangs suddenly bit down into her neck…

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first multi-chapter fic on here! I work full-time, so it might be slow to update, so hopefully you'll be patient with me! There'll be a new twist to vampirism in this fic, so hopefully it'll make sense!


End file.
